


Something Sad

by EZM2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: It will take Dean time to get over his loss.





	Something Sad

"Dean, what is so urgent?" Castiel asked, appearing out of nowhere, worry evident in his voice.

"I didn't call you..." Dean mumbled but didn't look up, his gaze focused on the ground in front of him intently.

"I could feel your pain, so I came at once," Castiel explained, moving closer to see what was on the ground in front of the man he loved. What was causing so much anguish to the toughest man he knows.

Castiel looked over at Sam, the man had an unreadable expression which was very concerning to the angel. Tearing his eyes away from the younger Winchester, he made his way to Deans side and saw what was o the ground and gasped softly.

"All of it?" Castiel asked in shock, Dean nodded sadly, on the verge of tears.

"We can get another?" Castiel offered weakly, Dean shook his head and wiped his face where a stray tear had fallen, turning with his back to the awful scene.

"It won't be the same," Dean said sadly and began to walk back towards Sam, Castiel on his heels.

Once they reached Sam, the man put a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder and shook his head sadly. Castiel came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around the other Winchester, kissing his temple, trying to soothe his lover.

"I'll get you another pie, Dean. I promise."


End file.
